universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuma Kiryu
Special Attacks Brawler Neutral B - Yakuza Kick Kiyru rushes forward as he forward a Yakuza Kick onto the opponents. The kick has a very short distance but can cause a huge amount of damage and knockback to anytime catch into your heel. It has a few seconds of super armor, as it’s move as a good finishing move. If you can manage to reserve the move, it increases the power of the move extreme, but with slow execution. Side B - Steadfast Strike Kiyru back away from the opponents. If attack, Kiyru will grab the opponents as he performs a leaping headbutt. The headbutt strike can work to create a meteor smash forward, as the punishment to the trapped opponents led to damage with a chance of flinch. While the backup move can avoid projectiles and as a reserve recovery, just make sure the ending is safe since this move have an end line. Up B - Flying Finishing Blow Kiryu rushes forward as he punches the opponent's downside. The strengths of this attack are amazing, smashing opponents downward, which is perfect when down mid-air. This move can also have a good recovery moves, cover a great horizontal distance. Just make you attack the opponents afterward since this move can leave you open if you’re miss. Rush Neutral B - Brass Knuckles Barrage Kiryu jab forward with his brass knuckles onto the opponents. The barrage resulted into a flurry of punches forward before lending into an uppercut to launch forward. By the rates of this move, you can manage to juggle many opponents forward, thou make sure you’re not open for a very punishment sneak attack. Side B - Essence of the Iron Fist Kiyru dashes forward as he uppercuts the opponents upward. This move in a rush version of an attack, as well as a counter. If an opponents strike you before this move happen, you can perform a punishing counter to knock the opponents off-guard. Just take notes that when done midair, it’s short range and can take you helpless after the result. Up B - Quickstep Away Kiryu back away as he jumps backward away. This move only works for an recovery, since this didn’t cause any damage. The Quickstep can avoid any damaging move for you, as you’re complete Invincibility during the jump-back launch. It’s can launch perfect for both types of perfect when done backward. Beast/Destroyer Neutral B - Destroyer Smash Kiryu grabs a summoning object forward as he smashes it onto the opponents. A heavy hitter slow-starting attack move, it’s a devastating smash can send the opponents flying in an instant. The object works as a counter for this move, as this moves have 5 used when press repeating with this move becoming weaker perused become broken, symbolize a cool down for this move. The Object reappears for 8 seconds for reuse. Side B - Bear Hug Kiryu rushes onto the opponents as he performs a Bear Hug onto theirs. Once locked, you can press A rapidly to deal continued a series of damage by mashing B rapidly before the 6 seconds are up. You have super armor, meaning you can't be canceled. It still makes you a good target for damage. If press A, you can throw the opponent again in a reserve style. Up B - Crushing Hammer Kiyru enters into a guard stance as he jumps upward and smashes the opponents with a double ax handle. The Axe Handle can smash opponents well, especially when you’re done this move mid-air. This is at a cost of the opponent having poor recovery since you’re the focus to drop down like a rock when this move is performed. All Down B - Styles Change Under three different battle styles, You can switch in between three; Brawler, Rush, and Beast. Brawler is the neutral power, Rush played under a quick hitter and Beast is the heavy hitter. Final Smash - Dragon of Dojima Kiryu crashed his knuckles forward as he enters into his Legendary Styles: Dragon of Dojima. Once this style is unlocked, the screen flash in a white mist that slow time, as you can perform an many of Heat Action Attack onto any opponents to heavy damage greatly. Every blow matter, with the Final Smash ending with Kiryu, perform a Yakuza kick onto a nearby opponent after 18 seconds or perform 8 Heat Actions. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Yakuza Category:SEGA Category:Project X Zone Category:Heros Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Badass Category:Japanese Category:Super KRC Bros Brawl Category:Upcoming Super KRC Bros Brawl Characters Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Virgin Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets